simsandminecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sims and minecraft Wiki:Special positions
The Sims Wiki has many Special Positions available for administrators and community members. These are filled as needed, and may be applied for by anyone, though applicants should be active and at least moderately experienced on the wiki. Applications are made on the Requests for special positions page. Positions Special Positions may be created or eliminated as needed by a Bureaucrat. All requests must be approved by a Bureaucrat before the applicant can take the position. Receiving a position does not automatically grant that user administrator or other privileges; those must be applied for separately. Applicants may be supported or opposed by the community, but the final decision rests with the deciding Bureaucrat. Users who choose to give their opinion - especially an opinion of opposition - should clearly justify their opinion. Users who feel that a new Special Position should be created should contact a Bureaucrat with their idea and reasoning. Community Director This position is currently vacant: apply here! The Community Director (CD) is responsible for developing, coordinating and administering projects and activities to the The Sims Wiki community. The CD plans and directs any special events and make announcements regarding community activities and updates. The CD, along with the administrators, ensures that the Community Portal and the various community contests, events and polls are up-to-date and in good order. ;Specific requirements *Must be very active on the Wiki. *Must have a good working relationship with members of the Wiki community. *Must be able to take on responsibilities. Forum Moderator This position is currently vacant: apply here! :This position is reserved for Administrators only, due to the nature of the work required. The Forum Moderator is the administrator responsible for promotion and maintenance of the Forum. The Moderator will be expected to view and create threads and posts, and move, delete or edit users posts that violate the policies of The Sims Wiki and its forum.? ;Specific requirements *Must be an administrator. *Must be active on the Wiki and in the forum. Ombudsman This position is currently vacant: apply here! The Ombudsman is a respected and trusted community member who is responsible for mediating solutions to disputes between other community members. The Ombudsman will not have the ability to 'punish,' but will have the duty of finding fair solutions to problems, with possible recommendations to administrators when appropriate. ;Specific Requirements *Must have a good working relationship with members of the Wiki community. *Must demonstrate the ability to participate in fair discourse with others. IRC contact This position is currently vacant: apply here! The IRC contact is responsible for Sims and minecraft Wiki:IRC Channel. ;Specific requirements * Must be active in The Sims Wiki chat channel. * Must be at least somewhat proficient in using IRC. ;Specific tasks * Kick/ban disruptive users. * Add voice to other administrators. * Handles communication with Wikia and freenode concerning the channel. Vacancy A user who is not active enough to carry out the responsibilities of their position may be replaced as needed. Users in special positions who know they will be absent for an extended period of time should contact a bureaucrat and make arrangements for either the vacancy of their position, a temporary replacement or permanent replacement.